It is well known in respect of chain link conveyors that the passage of horizontal curves may cause problems as the chain is apt to rise from the outermost sliding surface of the curve. This problem has for many years been redressed by side cams on the chain links, which side cams interact with the underside of the sliding surface. However, this solution implies several disadvantages. The construction enhances the friction; it is only possible to remove the chain for cleaning, from, for example, a curve section, by separating chain links to split up the chain and pulling the chain free of the curve section. Moreover, chains of this type have a tendency to produce noise and pulsations when passing curves.
A newer method for solving the problem in connection with the passage of curves is the employment of curve sections with built-in magnets which hold down the chain links in the horizontal plane through the curves. Hereby the possibility is provided of lifting the chain free of the track, also in curves, but then a greatly enhanced friction is produced, and the curve sections become very expensive and heavy due to the powerful magnets which have to be placed in the curve sections. Furthermore, the chain either has to be produced of a magnetizable material, or has to be provided with bits of magnetizable material embedded in each individual chain link. It is therefore not possible to employ chain links consisting purely of plastic for magnet curves. As a minimum, steel pins have to be employed for the coupling of the chain links for a magnet curve to be able to hold down the chain links.